Crossover World
by LutfiyaR
Summary: <html><head></head>Cerita tentang berbagai dunia crossover. Chapter 3 Angel Beat! Ketika seseorang mati, aku berpikir bahwa mereka pergi ke surga dengan tenang. Bukannya bangun di suatu sekolah aneh dan diajak bergabung dengan grup aneh untuk berperang melawan Tenshi.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Basketball Which Lambo Play

Mukuro sangat mencintai basket. Karena itulah saat dia memasuki SMA Seirin, hal pertama yang ada di lakukannya adalah mendaftar klub basket.

Apa yang dia cari adalah permainan serius yang bisa membangkitkan semangat saat bermain. Atau setidaknya itulah yang dikatakannya pada bocah menyebalkan yang memberikan kesan seekor sapi sejak pertama bertemu (?).

Laki-laki sapi itu sungguh aneh. Dia tidak memiliki bau yang dimiliki orang kuat namun juga tidak memiliki bau yang dimiliki orang lemah. Laki-laki ini tidak memiliki bau. Hanya itu yang bisa disimpulkannya.

Dan itu membuatnya penasaran. Ditambah lagi mengenai rumor disekitar laki-laki itu yang menyebutkan bahwa dia dulunya adalah bagian dari Kiseki No Sedai, grup basket SMP terkuat dari SMP Teiko.

Jadi bsia dibayangkan betapa kecewanya dia ketika menyadari laki-laki ini tidak bisa bermain basket. Mukuro benar-benar akan memukulnya saat itu juga tapi langsung menurunkan tinjunya begitu melihat bocah sapi ini mulai merengek ketakutan.

"A-aku hanya ingin tau seberapa baik kau dariku" isak si bocah sapi.

Mukuro hanya bisa menghela nafas. Pasti ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Bocah ini pastilah sangat lemah sehingga tidak berbau apapun. Mukuro menghentikan permainan dengan perasaan kecewa.

"Kua harus berhenti bermain basket" Itulah yang dikatakannya. Terdengar kasar memang tapi ini adalah saran terbaik yang bisa diberikannya.

Tapi si bocah sapi langsung menyangkalnya di tengah isak tangisnya.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa yang lemah dan siapa yang kuat. Aku tidak sepertimu. Aku adalah bayangan"

Meski apapun yang dikatakan si bocah sapi itu pada akhirnya Mukuro tetap berpikir bahwa dia itu sangat lemah.

~o~o~o~

Mukuro tarik kembali kata-katanya. Laki-laki sapi itu sangat hebat. Operannya dan keberadaannya yang tidak terlihat saat bermain membuat semua pemain tercengang (Termasuk Mukuro meski dia tak mau mengakuinya).

~o~o~o~

Sehebat apapun Lambo dalam bermain basket, bocah sapi ini tetap menyebalkan. Ketika Mukuro sedang makan malam di Maji Burger, Lambo entah datang dari mana tiba-tiba saja berada di depannya. Bagaimana orang-orang bisa tidak menyadari bocah sapi berisik seperti Lambo, Mukuro juga tidak mengerti.

"Pergilah ke tempat lain" Dia tidak ingin terlihat bersama bocah yang memberikan kesan seekor sapi.

"Tidak mau. Jus anggur disini adalah yang terbaik" balas Lambo keras kepala.

Pada akhirnya mereka berdua pulang bersama. Mukuro melihat kearah Lambo yang menunduk. Suasana kaku, hanya kata itu yang bisa menjelaskan saat-saat ini.

"Kiseki No Sedai itu sekuat apa?" Mukuro memulai pembicaraan. "Jika aku bertanding dengan mereka sekarang menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Kau akan hancur seketika"

Sungguh jawaban yang sangat menusuk hati. Di kepalanya pasti sekarang mucul urat dahi kemarahan.

Mungkin Lambo menyadarinya juga karena dia langsung menggumamkan tentang betapa kuatnya Kiseki No Sedai yang tidak bisa Mukuro pahami karena bocah ini menjelaskannya sambil merengek ketakutan. Setidaknya dia berhasil mengambil kesimpulan. Kiseki No Sedai ini benar-benar kuat. Fakta ini hanya membuatnya semakin bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu sudah kuputuskan aku akan mengalahkan Kiseki No Sedai" Mukuro menyeringai senang. Tapi seringainya langsung menghilang begitu mendengar kata-kata Lambo selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak berpikir itu mungkin"

Bocah menyebalkan ini benar-benar suka menusuk hati.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri" Lambo mengatakannya dengan serius. Dia berhenti dan berdiri di depannya. Mukuro merasa aura disekitarnya berubah total. "Aku juga sudah memutuskan. Aku adalah bayangan tapi semakin kuat cahaya maka semakin gelap bayangan dan akan semakin menonjolkannya cahaya. Aku akan menjadi bayangan untuk cahayamu dan menjadikanmu pemain terbaik di Jepang"

"Kufufu..." Mukuro tertawa kecil. Bocah sapi ini ternyata menarik juga. "Lakukan saja apa yang kau mau"

"Aku akan berjuang sekuat tenagaku!" Ekspresi Lambo langsung kembali seperti semula. Dia tersenyum senang.

Kelihatannya datang ke Jepang memang bukan ide yang buruk, Mukuro membatin sambil memperhatikan Lambo yang berbicara panjang lebar mengenai pikirannya tentang masa depan.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

So what do you guys think? Baguskah? Jelekkah? Maaf kalau jelek. LutfiyaR masih newbie -.-

Ini perkenalan tokohnya

Lambo-Kuroko

Mukuro-Kagami

Bisakah kalian menebak siapa yang menjadi Akashi dan yang lainnya?

Jika para pembaca sekalian ingin LutfiyaR melanjutkan chapter ini katakan saja! LutfiyaR siap mengabukan request kalian!

Jaa nee~!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Sword Art Online

Pertama-tama LutfiyaR ingin menyampaikan terima kasih kepada yang mau menyempatkan membaca dan merewiew fic ini.

Terima kasih, ya, pembaca sekalian!

Dan terima kasih untuk nasehat dan koreksinya, kaposthrope-senpai. Sebenarnya ini bukan sekedar cerita crossover kuroko no basuke tapi ini adalah cerita tentang berbagai dunia crossover dengan karakter katekyo hitman reborn sebagai tokoh utamanya. Karena itulah kategorinya bukan crossover. Bisa dibilang ini lebih seperti AU... mungkin? Atau mungkin sebaiknya kategorinya diubah saja, ya?

Dan untuk Atari-san, maaf, hampir semua tebakanmu gagal. Please, try again~!

~o~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Fanfic ini terinspirasi oleh Crossing The World dari fandom Kuroko No Basuke

~o~o~o~o~

Kyoko melihat kearah langit diatasnya. Langitnya terasa damai dan cerah. Tapi tentu saja ini semua hal disekitarnya termasuk langit itu palsu. Semuanya hanyalah data-data tak berarti.

Itulah dunia ini. Dunia yang awalnya hanyalah sebuah permainan tapi kemudian berubah menjadi kompetisi bertahan hidup yang mempertaruhkan nyawa, Sword Art Online.

~o~o~o~o~

Hari itu adalah hari pertama Kyoko bertemu dengan dia.

"H-hanya untuk pertempuran ini saja," ucap laki-laki itu kikuk. Dia terlihat sangat gugup dan ketakutan.

Laki-laki itu tiba-tiba saja mengajaknya berparty. Kyoko mengerti alasannya. Laki-laki sama dengan dirinya. Sementara para pemain lain sedang sibuk mendiskusikan rencana untuk party mereka, mereka berdua adalah satu-satunya yang tidak bisa berbaur dalam pertemuan ini.

Karena itulah Kyoko mengangguk.

Dan satu anggukan kecil itu telah membawanya menuju langkah takdir yang tak terduga.

~o~o~o~o~

"Rasanya sangat enak, kan?"

Kyoko menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan laki-laki yang sekarang menjadi partnernya itu tersenyum kepadanya. Senyumnya mengatakan bahwa dia itu sebenarnya masih gugup dan kikuk dengan gadis yang baru ditemuinya.

"B-boleh aku duduk?"

Meski begitu laki-laki itu tetap mencoba untuk berteman dan berkenalan. Kyoko tidak mengatakan apapun dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Dengan ragu-ragu laki-laki itu duduk di sebelahnya dan mulai memakan rotinya.

Kyoko memulai pembicaraan dan setelah itu suasana kaku diantara mereka berdua mulai sedikit-sedikit berkurang. Bahkan Kyoko dengan mudahnya menceritakan sedikit tentang kehidupannya di dunia.

"Aku tidak akan kalah oleh game dan dunia ini."

Itulah yang dia katakan. Laki-laki itu memberinya tatapan aneh, tapi Kyoko tidak peduli.

"Yah, aku tidak ingin anggota partyku yang mati. Jadi, setidaknya pertahankan nyawamu besok."

Suasana kembali menjadi hening, tapi Kyoko menemukan dirinya merasa nyaman dengan keheningan ini.

~o~o~o~o~

Kyoko tidak pernah menyangka bahwa laki-laki yang menjadi partnernya untuk 'sementara' itu sangat kuat. Bersama-sama mereka bertarung dan akhirnya mengalahkan bos lantai satu itu.

Kemenangan ini tidak didapatkan dengan mudah. Pengorbanan yang diperlukan sangat besar. Nyawa seseorang menghilang dalam pertarungan ini. Dan juga-

"Kau sangat kuat. Jika ada guild yang megajakmu bergabung, jangan menolak."

-Cielo, nama partnernya itu, menjadikan dirinya sendiri kambing hitam yang membuatnya dibenci oleh para player.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?" Kyoko bertanya. Cielo tidak menjawab. Dia berjalan pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi.

Kyoko tidak tau apakah Cielo merasa lega atau menyesal telah mengorbankan dirinya sendiri seperti itu tapi yang jelas, di mata Kyoko, punggungnya terlihat kesepian saat itu.

~o~o~o~o~

Kyoko tidak tau bahwa di masa depan mereka saling jatuh cinta, menikah, dan mengasuh seorang anak.

Dia juga tidak pernah menyangka bahwa mereka akan bertarung dan menyelamatkan dunia ini bersama.

Tapi Kyoko sudah menyadari satu hal. Cepat atau lambat mereka akan bertemu lagi.

~o~o~o~o~

Benar, kan, Cielo-kun?, Kyoko membatin sambil melihat punggung partnernya yang menjauh.

~o~o~o~o~

A/N : Itulah akhirnya dari chapter ini. Maaf jika terlalu pendek dan alurnya terlalu cepat. Tapi, percayalah, minna-san, butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk menyelesaikan chapter sependek ini.

Jadi ini dia perkenalan tokohnya.

Cielo(bisa ditebak siapa, kan?)-Kirito

Kyoko-Asuna

Pertanyaan hari ini : Untuk chapter selanjutnya sebaiknya LutfiyaR bikin crossover dengan apa lagi, ya?

Jaa nee~!


	3. Chapter 3 Angel Beat!

Pertama-tama, LutfiyaR mau berterima kasih kepada Reviewer. Kapan-kapan akan LutfiyaR buat crossovernya. Tapi untuk sekarang ditunda dulu, ya. Di komputer sudah banyak menumpuk ide-ide fanfic untuk chapter kedepannya.

~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko No Basuke and Angel Beat!

Fanfic ini terinspirasi oleh Crossing The World milik Scarlet Natsume dari fandom Kuroko No Basuke.

~o~o~o~

Ketika seseorang mati, aku berpikir bahwa mereka pergi ke surga dengan tenang.

Bukannya bangun di suatu sekolah aneh dan diajak bergabung dengan grup aneh untuk berperang melawan Tenshi.

Atau setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan laki-laki berambut coklat itu katakan padaku. Tapi aku tidak percaya. Sesuatu seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi, kan?

~o~o~o~

"Aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati."

Laki-laki itu dengan satu langkah cepat maju dengan tonfa siap menyerangku. Aku hanya bisa berdiri mematung.

Dan dalam sekejap semua hal disekitarku berubah menjadi gelap.

~o~o~o~

"Itulah yang terjadi jika kau menanyakan hal-hal seperti itu." Laki-laki berambut coklat di depanku menggelengkan kepalanya lelah. Aku hanya bisa menunduk malu. Seharusnya aku mempercayai kata-katanya tadi. "Jadi, apa kau mau bergabung dengan kelompok kami?"

Aku menatap wajahnya. Tekad kuat bisa terlihat jelas di matanya. "Ya."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum senang dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Aku menjabat tangannya.

"Namaku Dokuro. Aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa selain hal itu."

"Tipe amnesia, ya? Jangan khawatir, ingatanmu akan segera kembali," Seorang laki-laki berambut raven tersenyum menenangkan kearahku.

"Sampai saat itu tiba," Tsunayoshi menepuk pundakku. "Selamat datang di Vongola, Dokuro-san."

Aku menatap kearah orang-orang di sekelilingku. Mereka semua tdiak terlihat takut ataupun ragu. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Bos."

~o~o~o~

Aku tidak pernah menyangka dibalik senyum hangat dan kepemimpinannya yang bijaksana, Bos memiliki masa lalu yang memilukan.

Dalam perjalanan menuju perserikatan, Aku mendengar semua ceritanya. Tentang adik angkatnya, Fuuta, yang mati dalam perampokan di rumahnya dan tentang bagaimana Bos mencoba menyelamatkannya.

Anggota yang lain telah terkena perangkap tenshi (ceritanya sangat panjang) jadi sekarang hanya ada kami berdua.

"Aku tidak keberatan terlahir sebagai kutu air. Aku hanya ingin melihat Dewa dan menentangnya. Tapi keinginanku terlalu berlebihan, kan?" Untuk sekilas, aku melihat Bos tersenyum pahit. "Saat itu aku sadar aku kakak yang buruk. Aku kehilangan Fuuta. Kenapa Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa? Aku tidak menerima nasibku."

"Kau itu tangguh, Bos." Bos tampak terkejut dan menatap kearahku. "Kalau aku punya kenangan seperti itu, aku pasti berharap 'seandainya aku tidak ada', tapi Bos berbeda."

Aku tidak berbohong. Jika aku di posisi Bos, itulah yang akan aku pikirkan.

"Begitu?" Bos bangkit berdiri. Ekspresinya yang terlihat suram kini terlihat waspada seakan siap bertempur. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya kagum. Orang ini benar-benar serius.

~o~o~o~

Aku akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. Siapapun disini tidak takut terlahirkan sebagai kutu air. Semua orang disini... Setiap orang... Semuanya bertarung melawan Dewa. Atas hidup mereka yang tidak adil...

Aku melirik kearah Bianchi. Bercerita dengannya membuatku menyadari hal ini. Dia juga menjalani kehidupan yang menyedihkan. Dia ingin hidup untuk musik. Benar-benar keinginan yang sederhana. Tapi takdir justru bertindak sebaliknya.

"Hei, Bianchi!" Seorang wanita berambut hitam yang diikat kuda memanggil dari ruang latihan.

"Oh, Haru. Ya, tunggu sebentar!" Bianchi merespon dan bangkit berdiri. Dia tersenyum dan melemparkan botol kearahku.

"Untukmu."

Aku menatap botol yang dia berikan padaku. "Terima kasih."

~o~o~o~

Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa. Tiba-tiba saja sekitarku berubah menjadi adegan gerak lambat.

Lambo berdiri disana. Tangannya terangkat keatas siap menangkap bola yang terlempar kearahnya. Dia sedang tersenyum.

Cerita yang dia ceritakan tadi kembali berputar di otakku. Cerita tentang kehidupannya yang hancur karena sebuah permainan. Permainan dimana dia kalah karena tidak bisa menangkap bola.

Aku menggigit bibir. Jika Lambo menangkap bola itu, dia akan ditiadakan! Aku tidak mau itu terjadi!

"Jangan lengah! Kau sudah banyak mengunciku pakai manji, dasar sial!"

Aku langsung berhenti. Tepat disaat terakhir, I-pin menendang Lambo. Mereka berdua sekarang bertengkar hebat.

Di turnamen ini, kami kalah. Tapi aku hanya tertawa sementara memperhatikan interaksi kedua temanku itu.

~o~o~o~

Senyuman Bos tidak hanya menyimpan masa lalu yang menyedihkan. Senyuman itu juga menyembunyikan sisi Bos yang tidak pernah aku ketahui.

Ketika operasi 'Penyerangan Liar Tenshi' (Jangan tertipu dengan nama), aku akhirnya mengetahui sisinya yang tersembunyi ini.

"Apa itu?! Dari lapangan ada pohon bambu maha besar tumbuh tiba-tiba!"

Hening... Tidak ada satu muridpun yang menoleh Lambo yang tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Ahoushi."

Lambo yang tadinya berdiri kembali duduk dengan kepala tertunduk.

Detik berikutnya aku melihat Lambo terbang(?) seperti roket. Nasib yang sama terjadi pada Ryohei di ujian yang selanjutnya (Untuk yang satu ini aku setuju dengan tindakan Bos. Tidak akan ada yang suka melihat laki-laki tiba-tiba telanjang di tengah kelas dan mengatakan dengan percaya dirinya "Sebenarnya aku memiliki tubuh yang bagus!").

Yamamoto tidak perlu menabrak atap tapi sebagai gantinya reputasinya menjadi buruk karena dia (terpaksa) menyatakan cinta kepada Tenshi alias Hibari Kyoya dan ditolak mentah-mentah (Hibari-san bahkan tidak melirik kearahnya). Aku benar-benar bersimpati kepadanya.

Bos ternyata orang yang sadis. Itulah sisi yang tidak kuketahui selama ini.

~o~o~o~

Berkat kesadisan Bos (tidak ada kata lain yang bisa mendeskripsikannya sekarang), tujuan operasi 'Penyerangan Liar Tenshi' berhasil diraih. Hibari Kyoya dicopot sebagai ketua Komite Kedisiplinan.

Tapi sesuatu di luar dugaan terjadi. Kusakabe, penggantinya, jauh lebih mengerikan daripada Hibari Kyoya (Aku membicarakan aksi, bukan wajah).

Terima kasih berkat dia sekarang aku dan Hibari-san terjebak di sebuah ruangan sempit yang lebih cocok dibilang penjara.

Aku jadi mengetahui banyak hal tentang Hibari-san. Seperti fakta bahwa dia tidak memiliki teman. Karena berteman dengannya artinya hidup bahagia di dunia ini dan membuat mereka ditidiakan.

Memikirkannya membuatku ingin menangis dan tertawa disaat bersamaan. Orang ini terlalu lucu. Terlalu menyedihkan.

~o~o~o~

"Jangan!" Aku berlari dan dan dalam sekejap Kusakabe terlempar karena pukulanku. "Jangan memalsukan ingatannya!"

Suaraku menggema ditengah derasnya hujan. Aku menarik kerah baju Kusakabe dan menggoncangkannya.

"Kehidupan kita adalah nyata! Di bagian mana yang kau anggap palsu? Semuanya hidup dengan sungguh-sungguh! Dan itulah kenangan yang ingin kau palsukan! Kemana kenanganmu? Aku tidak peduli kehidupan apa yang kau jalani! Karena itulah kehidupan yang kau miliki! Jika kau ingin menulis kembali kenangan seseorang..." Aku menarik nafas. "Bahkan hidupmu dulu juga kenyataan!"

Kusakabe terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang kukatakan. dan perlahan dia mulai menceritakan kehidupannya. Kehidupannya yang terlahir di keluar pengrajin keramik terkenal bersama saudara kembarnya. Aku mengerti maksud dari teriakan hatinya.

"Bahkan hidupmu juga kenyataan karena kau yang menjalaninya!" Karena itulah aku memeluk dan mendekapnya erat. "Kau yang sudah berusaha diatasnya! Apa aku salah?"

Setelah kejadian itu Kusakabe menjadi bagian dari kehidupan Vongola.

~o~o~o~

Aku ingat sekarang. Aku ingat mengenai kehidupanku yang dulu. Kehidupan tentang aku yang kehilangan kakakku, Mukuro-nii, dan alasanku untuk hidup disaat bersamaan dan bagaimana aku mencoba mendapatkannya kembali.

Tapi takdir benar-benar kejam.

"Apa kau sudah ingat?"

"Ya." Aku menjawab pertanyaan Bos tanpa melihat kearahnya. Kepalaku tertunduk.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau kehidupanmu bahagia."

"Maaf, tapi apa aku bisa minta waktu sendiri?"

Bos pergi tanpa kata sambil menepuk punggung Kusakabe yang sudah siap membuka mulutnya. Mereka berdua meninggalkanku sendiri tanpa kata.

Di tengah ruangan yang sepi itu, aku menangis dalam diam.

Hidupku suram hingga aku akhirnya menemukan tujuan hidupku. Aku berhasil menemukan tujuan hiudpku yang lain. Tapi aku mati di tengah jalan menuju impianku? Ini salah! Ini benar-benar salah! Aku belum boleh mati-

"Mukuro-nii."

~o~o~o~

Aku tidak tau apa yang merasukiku. Tiba-tiba saja aku mengajak Hibari-san memancing bersama Vongola. Aku tidak tau mengapa tapi yang jelas saat melihat dia di tengah taman bunga itu, aku tidak ingin melihat dia kesepian.

Aku ingin menjadi temannya. Karena itulah aku menarik tangannya, mengajaknya memancing bersama kami.

Untungnya, Bos menerima keberadaan Hibari begitu saja (Yang lain protes keras tentu saja).

Operasi Monster Stream (Sekali lagi, jangan terkecoh dengan namanya) menjadi menyenangkan. Kami menangkap sebuah ikan besar dan pada akhirnya mengadakan acara makan bersama murid biasa.

"Hei, Hibari-san, bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan nama depan?"

"Kenapa?"

"Supaya menjadi lebih akrab."

Karena aku ingin menjadi teman Hibari-san. Aku tidak ingin melihat Hibari-san kesepian lagi. Karena itulah aku mengajaknya bergabung dengan Vongola.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu."

Aku tersenyum.

~o~o~o~

Pertanyaan hari ini : Dibikin sekuelnya tidak, ya?

Jaa nee~!


	4. Chapter 4 Angel Beat! part2

Pertama-tama LutfiyaR ingin berterima kasih kepada para reader yang sudah mau me-rewiew, fav, dan follow. Terima kasih banyak, ya!

~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Angel Beat!

Fanfic ini terinspirasi oleh Crossing The World oleh Scarlet Natsume dari fandom Kuroko No Basuke.

~o~o~o~

Seseorang terjatuh. Kami semua menoleh. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Bos terbaring dengan tubuh penuh luka.

"Bos!"

"Tsuna!"

Aku langsung berlari ke sisinya. Bos benar-benar terluka parah.

"Juudaime, siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Gokudera. Aura disekitarnya terasa menyeramkan. Aku tidak menyalahkannya.

"Tenshi." Bos berbisik lemah.

"Eh? Tapi-" Aku menoleh kearah Kyoya. Dia masih berdiri disana dengan tumpukan piring di tangannya. "-Kyoya bersama kami sejak tadi!"

Mata Bos tiba-tiba menyipit. Tapi dia tidak sedang menatapku. Aku mengikuti pandangannya. Disana berdiri seorang laki-laki dengan tonfa di tangan. Rambutnya yang hitam tertiup angin.

"Tenshi..." Aku hanya bisa berbisik tak percaya. Setelah itu ketegangan panjang yang melelahkan terjadi.

~o~o~o~

Aku berhenti berjalan. Di depanku berdiri laki-laki yang wajahnya sama sekali tidak asing.

"Jangan bengong saja. Cepat cari yang asli!" hardik Bos. Matanya yang berwarna coklat, sekarang bersinar dengan warna oranye.

"B-baik!"

Aku langsung berlari menjauh. Suara pertempuran terdengar jelas di belakangku. Tapi aku harus maju. Karena seperti yang dikatakan Lambo, Kyoya sedang menungguku.

Aku menggigit bibir. Demi Kyoya, demi Vongola, dan demi teman-teman yang sudah mengorbankan dirinya.

~o~o~o~

"Kau menulis ulang programnya, ya?"

Kyoya bertanya padaku. Tapi aku langsung tau dia bukanlah Kyoya yang sebenarnya. Kyoya yang sebenarnya sedang terbaring kelelahan didepanku karena memaksakan dirinya menggunakan Harmonics.

"Ya, sebentar lagi kalian akan kembali lagi kepadanya." Aku menjawab sambil menyiapkan pistol.

"Semua 'aku' yang kejam itu?" Kembaran Kyoya bertanya lagi tanpa mengubah ekpresinya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Setiap kembaran punya kesadaran. Mereka tidak akan hanya musnah. Mereka akan disatukan. 'Aku' yang kalian hadapi akan kembali padanya."

"Huh?" Mungkinkah-?

"Dan semua kesadaran akan masuk padanya sekaligus. Ini bukan perkara mudah untuknya." Kembaran Kyoya tersenyum. Itu adalah senyum penuh kelicikan. "Inilah saatnya."

"Tunggu!" Aku berteriak, tapi sudah terlambat. Kembaran Kyoya menghilang dan sekarang Kyoya asli mengerang kesakitan.

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya. Bahuku bergetar saking kesalnya. "Sial!"

"Bertahalah..." Di tengah erangan kesakitan Kyoya, aku memeluknya. "...Kyoya!"

~o~o~o~

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang mengejutkan. Semua misteri akhirnya terkuak.

Aku sudah ingat semua hal tentangku termasuk saat kecelakaan kereta. Setelah mengingat itu, aku jadi tidak memiliki penyesalan. Saat itulah misteri yang lainnya juga ikut terkuak.

Misteri mengenai fakta bahwa dunia ini diciptakan agar kami bisa mati tanpa penyesalan.

"Karena semua yang datang kemari adalah mereka yang gagal menikmati hidup mereka sebagai anak muda."

Itulah yang dikatakan Kyoya. Sekarang setelah dipikir-pikir lagi semuanya menjadi lebih masuk akal.

Tempat mereka semua bukan disini. Melawan ketidakadilan hidup mereka. Dan Kyoya disini untuk menunjukkan bahwa mereka salah. Dia ingin menunjukkan hidup yang tidak ada ketidakadilannya. Sebuah kehidupan normal. Dia ingin membuat semuanya berhenti. Itu... Cenderung ironis.

Semua itu memang gampang dibilang. Atas apa yang kita percayai, kita melawan satu sama lain. Bahkan sampai peperangan api. Setiap hari hanyalah kekacauan.

Lalu apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan? Sebagai anggota pasukan ini dan teman Kyoya, apa sebaiknya aku mengambil tindakan?

"Jadi... Kau akan membantuku?" Aku bertanya ragu.

"Bukannya aku yang harus bilang begitu?"

"Iya, sih... Memang..."

Aku ini ngomong apa, sih, sama Tenshi ini?! Bagaimanapun juga aku sudah membuat keputusan.

Aku bangkit berdiri. "Aku mengerti, Kyoya. Kita luluskan mereka. Mulai sekarang... Untuk semuanya..."

Dan setelah ini aku yakin akan ada ketengangan panjang melelahkan lainnya.

~o~o~o~

Setelah terlempar ketanah berkali-kali, menghancurkan harga diri Gokudera dan yang lainnya dalam permainan sepak bola (Maafkan aku semuanya!), dan berlatih baseball berhari-hari, akhirnya aku melihat keinginan I-pin yang sebenarnya.

Dia ingin bersama seseorang yang bisa berada di sisinya tanpa menganggapnya sebagai beban. Seseorang yang mau menikahinya apa adanya meski tubuhnya lumpuh dan tidak bisa bergerak.

"Tapi, itu tidak mungkin, kan?" I-pin tersenyum pahit.

Itu tidak benar. Semua yang dia katakan itu salah. Aku ingin mengatakan itu, tapi aku bukanlah orang yang tepat.

"Aku mau menikahimu. Aku serius."

Di lapangan baseball, saat matahari terbenam, itulah yang Lambo katakan pada I-pin. Dialah orang yang tepat untuk mengatakannya.

"Selamanya ingin bersamamu... Kau yang disini, bukan kau yang lain."

Akhirnya seluruh keinginan I-pin terwujud.

Disaat-saat terakhirnya, aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan. Senyum yang sangat indah dan cantik.

~o~o~o~

Musuh baru telah muncul. Bos menyebutnya kage karena memang tidak ada kata lain yang bisa mendeskripsikannya selain itu. Korban pertamanya adalah Ryohei. Kondisinya? Lebih parah dari kematian. Kelihatannya siapapun yang diserang kage itu berubah menjadi NPC.

Selain itu, Bos juga menyadari apa yang aku, Lambo, dan Kusakabe coba lakukan. Rumor mengenai Hyper Intuisinya itu kelihatannya benar, ya.

Tapi, terima kasih juga kepada Bos, aku jadi bisa menjelaskan mengenai tujuanku dan Kyoya di depan anggota Vongola secara terang-terangan. Mereka semua mendengarkan meskipun pada akhirnya sempat protes juga.

"Aku menyerahkan jalan kalian masing-masing," ucap Bos setelah aku menyelesaikan penjelasanku.

"Bagaimana dengan Tsunayoshi?" Salah satu anggota bertanya. "Tsunayoshi maunya bagaimana?"

"Aku? Aku juga pilih sendiri. Dan aku tidak memilih untuk melindungi kalian. Aku juga akan melakukan apa yang aku mau." Bos tersenyum. Para anggota terlihat ragu-ragu dan penuh kebingungan. "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Pikirkan baik-baik. Sekarang bubar."

Dengan begini, pertemuan Vongola berakhir.

~o~o~o~

Bos benar-benar memilih jalannya sendiri. Dia pergi sendirian melawan musuh yang berada dibalik semua ini.

"Tsunayoshi!" Lambo berteriak mencoba menghentikannya.

"Nama yang lucu," Bos bergumam. "Tapi mungkin karena itulah semua mengikutiku. Terima kasih."

Bos melambaikan tangan dan pergi. Satu hal yang kuperhatikan adalah, bahkan, disaat seperti ini, Bos masih tersenyum. Senyuman hangat yang selalu bisa menenangkan hati semua orang.

~o~o~o~

Haru, dan anggota lainnya telah pergi. Mereka semua akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dunia ini.

Sekarang aku hanya perlu-

"Ayo kita kalahkan!"

-bertarung melawan para Kage.

Kage-Kage itu semakin bertambah banyak saja. Malah rasanya seperti seluruh NPC berubah menjadi Kage.

Tapi aku tidak sendirian. Selain Lambo dan Kusakabe, secara mengejutkan ternyata Lal Mirch, Yamamoto, dan Gokudera juga memutuskan untuk bertarung bersama kami.

Aku berdiri diantara mereka. Ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang melelahkan.

~o~o~o~

Bos selamat.

Dan dia berhasil memusnahkan para Kage dengan bantuan kami. Tidak hanya itu saja. Kelihatannya, masalah yang membebani Bos sudah lepas (meskipun dia agak malu mengakuinya). Tapi, masih ada satu hal yang perlu dilakukan. Satu hal yang belum dilakukan Kyoya.

~o~o~o~

"Dengan ini, upacara kelulusan Vongola diakhiri. Para wisudawan dan wisudawati... Dibubarkan!" Aku mengumumkan mengakhiri upacara ini.

Satu-persatu kami meninggalkan dunia ini.

"Dokuro-san, jika aku tidak bertemu dengan Dokuro-san, aku tidak akan disini. Tapi aku tidak akan kehilangan arah lagi. Terima kasih."

Kusakabe.

"Hibari-san, maaf aku menjadi lawanmu. Aku penasaran kenapa kita tidak menjadi teman lebih cepat. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kita bisa saja bersenang-senang jika kita memiliki lebih banyak watu. Tapi, inilah kita berpisah. Selamat tinggal, Hibari-san."

Bos.

"Terima kasih banyak. Tanpamu, tidak akan akan ada yang dimulai. Juga tidak akan berakhir begini. Aku sangat berterima kasih."

Lambo.

Hingga akhirnya hanya aku dan Kyoya berdua saja disini.

"Kita keluar. Cari angin."

Ada hal-hal yang ingin kuberitaukan padanya.

~o~o~o~

"Orang-orang seperti Bos mungkin akan datang kemari dan mereka akan menderita selamanya, membelot melawan hidup mereka."

"Mungkin."

Mendengar penjelasanku, Kyoya sama sekali tidak mengubah ekspresinya.

"Tapi... Jika kita disini... Untuk mereka, seperti sekarang... Kita bisa tunjukkah keindahan arti kehidupan dan meluluskan mereka. Mungkin itu kenapa aku disini. Jadi..."

Angin bertiup menerbangkan rambut Kyoya. Aku berhenti sebentar. Mukutku terasa kaku. "Kyoya, dengan bersamamu... Di dunia ini... Aku tidak akan kesepian.. Mungkin aku pernah bilang... Aku ingin bersamamu... Aku ingin bersamamu saat ini dan seterusnya... Karena aku... Kyoya, aku..."

Ekspresi Kyoya tidak berubah sama sekali. Aku menariknya kedalam pelukanku. "Aku menyukaimu."

Kyoya tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku menatap wajahnya. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?"

"Aku tidak mau bilang." Mata Kyoya tertutup membuatku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau aku katakan perasaanku, aku akan lenyap."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena..." Kyoya membuka mata. "Aku ada untuk berterima kasih padamu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku adalah laki-laki yang diselamatkan oleh jantungmu," Aku menatapnya terkejut. Kyoya melepaskan diri dari pelukanku. "Jantungmu berdetak di dadaku saat ini. Satu-satunya penyesalanku hanyalah aku tidak bisa berterima kasih pada dia yang memberiku hidup. Aku ingin dia tau. Karena itulah aku terdampar di dunia ini."

"Tidak mungkin... Tapi, darimana kau tau itu aku?"

Kyoya membalikkan badan membelakangiku. Aku tidak tau ekspresi macam apa yang dia buat saat ini. "Aku tau sejak aku menusukmu pertama kali. Kau tidak punya jantung."

"Cuma dari situ..."

"Saat kenanganmu kembali, aku menyaksikan mimpimu. Aku mendengar alunan detak jantungmu."

"Tidak mungkin..."

Kyoya berbalik dan menatapku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat ekspresi sedih terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Chrome, kumohon... Katakan sekali lagi..."

Aku melangkah mundur. Aku bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhku bergetar. "Aku tidak mau... Kyoya akan lenyap..."

Kyoya mendekat kearahku. "Chrome, tolong." Suaranya terdengar memohon.

"Aku tidak sanggup!"

"Chrome!" Aku terkejut dan menatap lurus kearah Kyoya. "Hal yang kau percayai... Aku ingin mempercayainya juga! Tentang senangnya bisa hidup."

"Kyoya..." Aku memeluk Kyoya erat. Kali ini Kyoya membalas pelukanku. Aku bisa merasakan air mata mengalir di pipiku. "Teruslah bersamaku."

"Ya. Terima kasih, Chrome."

Aku mempererat pelukanku. "Jangan pergi, Kyoya!"

Kyoya tersenyum. "Terima kasih untuk hidupmu."

Detik berikutnya, Kyoya menghilang dari pelukanku begitu saja membuatku terjatuh. Aku menggapai-gapai udara tapi Kyoya tidak ada dimanapun. Kyoya... Sudah pergi...

Bahuku bergetar. Di latar belakangi pemandangan matahari terbenam, aku meneriakkan namanya.

~o~o~o~

_Aku sudah tidak menyesal dilahirkan_

_Seperti akhir dari karnaval_

_Sedikit menyedihkan, tapi waktunya pulang_

_Dimanapun berada_

_Dengan hal yang kupelajari disini_

_Mimpi yang disebut bahagia, aku pasti akan mendapatkannya_

_Walau terpisah darimu tidak peduli jauhnya_

_Aku akan tetap hidup di pagi esok_

_Banyak hal mungkin akan berubah_

_Dan waktu pun memudar_

_Hal yang terjadi sebelumnya_

_Aku tidak mengingatnya lagi_

_Saat kututup mataku_

_Kudengar seseorang tertawa_

_Sekarang karena suatu alasan_

_Itulah hartaku yang paling berharga_

~o~o~o~

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam menyandarkan punggung ke dinding. Wajahnya tertutup topi, menghalangi sinar matahari menampakkan wajahnya.

Seorang wanita berambut ungu panjang berjalan melewatinya, namun ketika sang pria melangkah pergi, wanita itu berbalik. Tangannya terulur, hendak menyentuh bahu laki-laki itu.

Dan benang merah yang sempat putus kembali terhubung.

~o~o~o~

A/N : Maaf kalau ternyata jelek. Waktu membuat chapter ini, penyakit malas LutfiyaR lagi kambuh, jadi ngerjainnya setengah-setengah, deh...

Ini dia penjelasan tokohnya :

Chrome Dokuro-Otonashi Yuzuru

Hibari Kyoya-Tachibana Kanade

Tsunayoshi-Yurippe

Lambo-Hinata

I-pin-Yui

Kusakabe-Naoi

Bianchi-Iwasawa

Gokudera-Noda

Lal Mirch-Shiina (Ada yang sadar gak kalau ada Lal disitu?)

Vongola-Shinda Sekai Sensen

Ryohei dan Yamamoto memerankan sisanya secara tidak tentu. Misalnya seperti disuatu waktu Yamamoto menjadi T.K tapi diwaktu yang lain dia menjadi Matsushisa-Godan sedangkan Ryohei yang menjadi T.K-nya. Maklum, kekurangan aktor.

Pertanyaan hari ini : Apa Hibari terlihat OOC?

Jaa ne~!


End file.
